Electric Feel
by LittleTayy
Summary: Emily deals with being taken by an UnSub and the aftermath that occurs. Morgan/Prentiss. Bit angsty and deals with sexual assualt.
1. Learning

**AN: Heyyheyy, well this is my first Criminal Minds fic, that I have posted so please be nice :D. This is intended to be a one-shot but I may change my mind ;). Um, it is a implied Morgan/Prentiss fic. So anyway, enjoy. Luvya, Tee. **

Electric Feel

The team sat quietly on the jet. Their latest case having touched home, with one of their own being kidnapped.

_She hadn't fitted the victims profile, JJ had, yet Emily was the one taken. _Hotch, thought, watching Emily's blank stare, feeling responsible for not protecting his team. No one had asked what exactly had happened while Emily was with the UnSub. All too afraid of having their worries and suspicions confirmed. The team knew that the other victims had been raped multiple times and they had been held captive for a couple of days; Emily was with him a week. Hotch watched Emily carefully. Her blank stare disconcerting, until she suddenly snapped out of t. Morgan realised this too and was already seated beside her before Hotch could think to move.

'Hey, Em.' Morgan said turning to her, not expecting an answer; she hadn't spoken since they found her, well not to the team. Morgan had overheard her asking the doctor to run tests for STDs and the sort. Then she had asked for a pregnancy test; that was when Morgan had to leave. He couldn't stand the thought of that psycho, getting _his _Emily pregnant.

'You ok?' He asked her quietly. Emily shook her head, her eyes watering. Morgan was about to say something but Emily spoke.

'Later. Please.' Emily just about begged. The tone of her voice told Morgan it was a conversation for him and him alone, so he nodded his head in response. When he put his arm around her, he noticed that she flinched at the contact, but after a moment or two she snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

They had landed half an hour ago and Emily had asked Morgan to take her home, so they could talk. Morgan put her stuff in her room and came out to find her settled on the lounge. Morgan sat across from her and waited for her to speak.

'When the UnSub had me, he…he hurt me.' Emily choked tears escaping down her pale cheeks.

'Hey honey, you don't have to tell me.' Morgan soothed, pulling Emily over to him.

'No, Derek, I have to. He, ah, he ra…raped me. Ev…Everyday, sometimes more then once.' Emily stopped, taking a deep breath then continued. 'When you and Hotch found me, he was, about…about to rape me again. That wasn't the only thing he did. He, argh, he _branded_ me, like, like an animal, on my thigh, his initials.' At this declaration, Morgan wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug and sat her on his lap.

'When I was in hospital, I asked them to test for STDs. He didn't give me any diseases. He did, um, he did leave me with something though.' Emily continued, trying to contain her sobs. Morgan knew what other test she had asked them to run was and he desperately didn't want _his _Emily to be _pregnant_ to that sadistic scumbag, but he had to know.

'What…what did he leave you?' Morgan asked dreading her answer. Emily took a deep breath and turned to look Derek in the eye, placing his hands on her stomach.

'He left…oh, I'm pregnant, Derek. I'm _pregnant_.' Emily cried hysterically, as Derek pulled her close. Derek rubbed her back soothingly as uncontrollable sobs shook her body. They stayed like that, till morning, Emily bawling her eyes out and Derek trying to comfort her.


	2. Suicide

**AN: Heyyheyy sorry havn't updated in a while but here is the second chapter of Electric Feel. Um, kinda short...And Morgan shirtless was just a selfish desire to imagine him with no shirt on! ;D lol. Enjoy and review please. :D . Luvya, Tee**

Electric Feel

Ch. 2- Suicide

'_I'm pregnant, Derek. I'm pregnant.' Emily cried hysterically._

Morgan yawned waking up from his sleep. He had been having a horrible dream; he had dreamt that they had been on a case and Emily had been abducted and raped. Then they had come home and she told him she was pregnant.

As Morgan opened his eyes, he briefly wondered why there was a heavy weight against him, then he saw what was weighing him down; Emily. Emily was lying on him and he was lying on Emily's couch. As he woke fully he realised, his dream was in fact real. Emily had been taken and raped. She was pregnant. _His_ Emily was _pregnant_. Morgan couldn't get his mind over it, but he knew he'd never leave Emily. After everything, she needed someone to look out for her and of course Morgan was going to be that someone. He decided that he should probably wake her up. However his decision was made for him when she shifted slightly groaned and sat up then rush for the bathroom. Morgan quickly followed her to the bathroom and held her hair back, while rubbing her back soothingly as she retched into the toilet.

'How you feeling, babe?' Morgan asked Emily as she flushed the toilet.

'About the morning sickness or the other stuff?' Emily countered.

'Both I guess.'

'Well the morning sickness isn't that bad; as long as it doesn't last all day.' Emily joked, her tone dry. 'The other stuff, I honestly don't know.' She said quietly, Morgan noticing the change in her tone tried to reassure her.

'I'm sure it'll get easier. Hopefully.'

'With a living reminder, it'll be hard.' Emily said sounding bitter. Morgan heard the bitterness when she talked about the baby; and it worried him that she may start to resent her child. He was going to talk to her but not today.

'C'mon Em, you should have a shower. I'll cook breakfast.' Morgan told her, as he exited the bathroom.

20 minutes later, the breakfast was cooked and Morgan decided to check on Emily. He knocked once, twice, three times but got no answer, so he went in.

'Em, it's just me.' Morgan said but stopped short at the sight before him. There was Emily lying in the bathtub, shower running and blood seeping from her wrists. A moment later Morgan snapped out of it and rushed to her side. Morgan ripped off his shirt and wrapped the material around her wrists, while dialling 911, telling them what happened. Morgan pulled Emily out of the bathtub cradling her in his lap.

'God, Emily. What have you done to yourself, girl?'


	3. Getting Back On Track

**AN: Heyyheyy, well here is the 3rd chapter of Electric Feel. Sorry I hadn't updated sooner but I have been really busy with school and Christmas shopping! :D. Anyway, this is set 6 weeks after the 2nd chapter and FYI Aussie guys aren't that bad!!:D Please Review. Check out the poll on my profile please. :D Luvya, Tee.**

Electric Feel

**6 WEEKS LATER**

'So Emily, how are you feeling today?' Have you been doing the little "homework" exercises I set you?' Dr. Tina Bridges, Emily's therapist, asked. She had been seeing Emily 1 hour a day, 3 times a week, since Emily had attempted suicide.

'Yes, but I do not however, see why I must do them. They are unnecessary and take up too much of my time.' Emily replied vehemently. She hated having to do _tedious _tasks; if it weren't for Derek forcing her to do them she'd never get them done, she was very grateful to have him. Not many men would stick around after finding out their girlfriend is pregnant by another man; even if it wasn't what she had wanted.

'Take up to much of your time? It is my belief Emily, that you are not at work, therefore I would think you would have lots of time on your hands.' Dr. Bridges exclaimed, knowing that meditating and writing out your feelings for the day were not that time consuming.

'Have you told your mother about your pregnancy yet?' She asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to move on.

'No.' Was Emily's short and simple reply. Dr. Bridges sighed, whenever she had bought this topic up _"No." _was all she ever received; she was hoping to get more out of Emily today.

'And why not Emily? Surely your mother won't be angry? I want to know why Emily, please tell me.' She asked gently, hoping she would get an explanation this time; and she did.

'You really want to know, Dr. Bridges?' Emily asked sighing; she knew she would have to tell her anyway. No one else knew, only her mother and Evan, her brother.

'Yes, if you want to tell me.'

'Ok. Well it's happened before.' She stated simply.

'What's happened before? The pregnancy? The rape?' Dr. Bridges asked, checking her notes. Emily didn't answer, just spoke anyway.

'I was 18 and I had accompanied Mother to Sydney, Australia. It was during a school break, anyway, I'd snuck out and decided to see the sights, yano. I ended up in a club, didn't even have to show I.D., legal drinking age is 18. So I was in this club dancing and I met this guy. He was gorgeous, shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and fit, his name was Sean. We danced and he bought me drinks.' Emily stopped, taking a deep breath.

'Do you want to go on or stop?'

'Anyway, next thing I know I'm in an alleyway...yano...I slept with him. My first time was in a dirty alleyway, in a foriegn country, with a guy I had only just met. It was horrible. I didn't tell Mother, because I knew she would be disgraced and ashamed; that was the last thing I needed, she hated me enough as it was.' Emily sighed, looking at the suddenly interesting carpet.

'Well Emily, I can sympathise with you not wanting to tell your Mother, though I feel you should have.'

'It was about a month later; when I found out I was pregnant. I told my mother, she didn't know I'd even lost my virginity. When I told her, she called me a little slut and sent me to live with my brother Evan in France. She told me that I'd never find someone who would love me. She may have been right.' Emily murmured, leaving Dr. Bridges shocked.

'Did you keep the baby?' Dr. Bridges asked not recalling any mention of a child in her notes.

'Well…' Emily trailed off.


	4. New Revelations

**AN: Heyyheyy, here is chapter 4. This one's for Bailee Neal...luv you babes... Luvya, Tee. **

Electric Feel

'Em, I'm home. Now what was so important that you told me to skip out on work, earlier today?' Morgan called as he entered his and Emily's apartment. Before he cold go further then 3 steps Emily bounded to him a huge smile gracing her features. She grabbed his hands leading him to the lounge.

'I've something to tell you.' She said as they sat on the lounge facing each other.

'What is it?' Morgan asked worried.

'Well I had to see a doctor today, for an ultrasound.' Emily stopped, grinning wildly.

'Well you gonna tell me girl?'

'I'm 12 weeks pregnant.' Emily smiled, hoping he'd figure out the rest.

'You were kidnapped 9 weeks ago though. I don't get…Oh My God!' Morgan exclaimed.

'I was already 3 weeks pregnant, when he took me. It's yours Derek, the baby's yours.' Emily stated happily.

'I'm goin' to be a Dad! Wait until I tell my Mum. Oh, I love you Emily.' He exclaimed, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

'I love you too Derek, but, ah, can't breathe at the moment.'

'Sorry babe, I'm just happy.' He said smiling at Emily, and then he started talking to her still flat stomach.

'Hey baby, it's your daddy here. I love you so much, Baby Girl. You're going to look just like your mama; beautiful as hell.' Morgan cooed, grinning.

'Derek! Don't swear at the Baby! And what makes you so sure it's a girl? It could be a boy.' Emily admonished, grinning as Derek's hands rested on her stomach.

'I just have a feeling. And it will be a girl, I promise you.' He stated cockily, lightly kissing her stomach.

'There's something else I need to tell you. Well two things actually.'

'What are they?'

'Um, well I'm having lunch with Mother tomorrow, after my session and I'm going to tell her everything; about you and me, my being kidnapped, the well other thing and the baby.'

'About time Em, I'm sure Bridges will be happy.'

'I'm sure. The other thing I need to tell you is a little more serious. I have another daughter. She's 16.' Emily stated avoiding his gaze.

'Wow Em. Where is she? What's her name? How come you never told me?'

'She's in France. She lives with my brother Evan. Her names Monique; Monique Taylah Prentiss. I ah, I had her when I was 18. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mother made me give her to Evan. She knows I'm her mother, but my Mother wanted me to finish school not raise a child.'

'Damn, Em, that's complicated. I'd love to meet her.'

'That's good, because she wants to stay with me, us, for a while.' Emily said, as Morgan took it all in.


	5. Questions Answered

**AN: Heyy, well I know it has been a long time but I'm back! Here is chapter 5 of Electric Feel. I promise the next chapter will have some of the team in it. I know I've only really had just Emily and morgan. Enjoy. Luvya, Tayy.**

Electric Feel

'She wants to live with us? I don't know what to say. It's great.' Morgan said beaming. Morgan had always wanted a family and now he was about to get one. He loved Emily and he wasn't about to let her go; 16 year old daughter or not.

'What? You aren't angry or anything that I already have a teenage daughter?' Emily asked confused.

'No, never. I'm shocked yeah, but I know girls who have had kids younger then that, plus I love you Emily. I'm in love with you, always have and always will. I don't care if you have a hundred kids, because you're having my child.'

'I don't know about a hundred kids,' Emily laughed, 'only Monique and this baby now,' Emily said her hands settling on her stomach.

* * *

'Emily, how are you today?' Dr. Bridges asked as Emily sat down on the sofa.

'I'm great and yes, before you ask, I did do the "homework" tasks,' Emily stated smiling.

'That's very good Emily. May I ask what's got you in such a good mood today?'

'Well I had an ultrasound yesterday and I'm 12 weeks pregnant; which means I was pregnant about 3 weeks before I was taken. It also means that the baby is Derek's.'

'That's wonderful news Emily, I'm gland you're happy. Have you told Derek about Monique?' Dr. Bridges asked.

'Yes I did tell him about Monique. He, ah, he said "great". I'm not sure if he just said that or he really does think it's great. What do you think?'

'Well from what you've told me about Derek, I'd say it's genuine. I think he really loves you and I think he will accept Monique.' Dr. Bridges reassured Emily.

'Thank you, Dr. Bridges.'

* * *

'Emily dear, you are looking well.' Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss complimented her only daughter.

'Mother, you are looking good too.' Emily said. Emily was nervous as hell about telling her mother she was pregnant and even more so that Monique was going to be living with her.

'So what was it that you wanted to tell me Emily?' her mother asked, across the table.

'Well Mother, I'm…I'm pregnant.' Emily blurted out. Her mother sat in shock staring at her.

'Emily, dear, I do believe I've heard this before.' Her mother started.

'No, I'm serious. I really am pregnant Mother.' Emily butted in, cutting her mother off.

'When did you find out?'

'7 weeks ago. I'm 12 weeks along. You're going to be a grandmother, again.' Emily said smiling at her mother, her hands unconsciously moving to rest on her stomach.

'Do you even know who the father is this time?'

'Of course Mother! It's Derek, my boyfriend. Oh and Mother, Monique is coming to home. She'll be living with me for good.' Emily exclaimed in one short breath. Her mother just nodded before taking a call on her phone.


	6. The Talk Pt 1

**AN: Heyy guys. Well here is chapter 6. As I said in my last chapter (which was sooo long ago), I was going to have the next chapter as the team's thoughts, well I've done that but it was too long to put into one chapter so it'll just be this as Part 1 and the next chapter as Part 2. This chapter is for Bailee Neal, who is awesome. :D. So Enjoy. Luvya, Tayy, **

Electric Feel

Ch. 6.

It had been almost 2 months since that case and it was Emily's first day back at the BAU. She hadn't seen or spoken to anyone from the BAU besides Morgan and Rossi, since the plane home. As she and Morgan stood patiently in the elevator she started to chew on her bottom lip in nervousness; Morgan noticing this, took hold of her hand and gave it a light squeeze. When the doors opened Morgan gave her a light kiss on the temple to reassure her. It would be the first time she would be surrounded by more than one man at a time.

* * *

Reid watched as Morgan walked in holding Emily's hand. _Why was Morgan arriving with Emily? And why was he holding her hand? _Reid thought. He hadn't seen Emily in almost two months and he'd thought she'd look, well, he didn't really know but he certainly didn't expect her to look "glowing", if someone could glow, which they couldn't. He waved giving her an awkward smile as she settled her stuff at her desk.

'Hey, Emily,' He greeted, as she smiled nervously her left hand uncharacteristically, resting on her stomach; that's when he noticed her stomach was slightly, bigger then usual. He didn't say anything for fear of upsetting her. He was grateful to see JJ come into the bullpen.

* * *

'Emily,' JJ said happily, as she approached Emily. She studied Emily carefully before pulling her into an unsure hug. Emily hesitated for a moment before hugging her back.

'How are you?' She whispered into Emily's ear. As Emily pulled back JJ noticed Emily smiling softly. JJ was happy that Emily was getting better she'd heard what happened the day after they got back, she'd rushed straight to the hospital with Garcia, of course but Emily had refused to see anyone except Morgan.

'Fine. Better now.' Emily said, her eyes glancing down happily to her growing stomach. As JJ's eyes travelled down to Emily's stomach she noticed with immense happiness that Emily was pregnant and JJ knew that the baby was Derek's and not a result of _that_ case. She'd figured out they were together on the plane home, when Emily isolated herself form the team, only allowing Morgan to sit with her. It became obvious when Derek took two weeks off to stay with Emily. JJ pulled her friend into another light hug, whispering her congratulations. As they pulled back, Emily looked confused, but a glance at JJ and she knew JJ knew.

* * *

'Prentiss, can I see you in my office.' Hotch called a little while later, from his office door. As she left her paperwork, Hotch noticed how she looked to Morgan wearily and how the other agent nodded reassuringly. Hotch felt a pang of jealousy sweep through him, at the closeness of the two agents, but quickly banished it. As she entered his office and he went to close the door, he noticed Emily fidget nervously with the hem of her shirt, before deciding to keep the door open.

'Emily are you sure you are ready to be back at work? I don't want you to push yourself.' Hotch said sincerely as she nodded in understanding.

'Funny, that's what Dr. Bridges said. Though I assure you Hotch, I am perfectly capable to work,' Emily reassured hesitantly her boss, 'Although there is something I need to tell you Hotch.'

As he silently studied her, waiting for her to speak, he quickly worked out what she was going to say.

'You're pregnant aren't you?' He asked. She nodded faintly, smiling.

'Yeah, I'm 12 weeks along,' She said her smile growing into a full blown smile now.

'And the father?' Hotch had a fairly good idea as to who the father could be but he stilled wanted it confirmed.

'Derek. We've been together for 9 months now, sir.' Emily admitted as Hotch's desk phone rang.

'I see. You can go now, Emily. We will discuss this later though.' Hotch dismissed.


	7. The Talk Pt 2

**AN: Hey, well this is the 2nd part to the Team's thoughts etc. This is for Allie, who I have realised has continuely reviewed _all_ my stories. Oh and a special mention to ArwenLalaith, who I am currently co-writing a story with. Oh, and please check out her fics (they're awesome! ;0). Anyway, Enjoy. Luvya, Tayy. **

Electric Feel

Ch. 7.

Garcia sat typing away at her computers when she heard a soft knock at her door. She knew who it was, she figured Emily would come and see her.

'Come in Em.'

'Hey Garcia. How'd you know it was?' Emily asked as Garcia pulled her into a bone crushing hug. As Garcia held she realised Emily wasn't as skinny as she used to be. She pulled back then, not enough to actually let go, but enough to look her over making sure she was alright.

'Oh Sugar Plum, I am the All-Knowing and All-Seeing Goddess, when do I ever not, know something?' Garcia asked making Emily smile.

'You're right,' Emily said sighing, 'Penelope you ah, you don't think De…Never mind,' Emily said. Garcia could tell she had something on her mind and she was going to be a good friend and listen.

'Em, you can talk to me. I will always be here for you.'

'Ok, well um… It's just I'm worried Derek is only staying with me because of what happened. I don't know, Pen! I love him; really love him, but what if he see's me differently? What if he doesn't love me the same as before? Oh my God! He's probably only staying because of the baby!' Emily rambled working herself into a panic attack. Garcia quickly took hold of her hands.

'Em, sweetie. Calm down. Emily, hon. breathe! In, out, in, out. Just like me, Emily. Look at me, follow me.' Garcia soothed, their hands moving in motion with their deep calming breaths. Emily was trembling, spilt tears staining her pale face. Garcia hugged her again, rocking back and forth lightly as all the nerves, tension and worry that filled Emily slowly began to ebb away.

'Emily listen to me sweetheart; Derek loves you. He loves you so much. And guess what, I think he see's you as even stronger than before and he loves you even more for getting through something like that. If he's careful around you at the moment it's because he doesn't want to hurt you and he'd never make you do something you don't want to do. He'd never force you into anything. Trust me Emily, baby or no baby he'd still be by your side. He would never leave you; the baby is an added bonus.' Garcia whispered to Emily, reassuring her.

'Thank you Pen. I'm glad that didn't happen in the bullpen.' Emily said, releasing a shaky breath.

'No problem girly, I'm always here. Now get back out there, and be strong.' Garcia encouraged, Emily just nodded her head, leaving Garcia to do her thing.

* * *

'Emily, how are you handling today so far?' David Rossi asked, his hand on her shoulder, making her tense up.

'Alright, I guess.' She replies. Noticing how Emily had tensed up he quickly removed his hand from her shoulder.

'How did it go?'

'Good, I think. After I told him about Monique, he said great and that he couldn't wait to meet her.' Emily recounted as Rossi listened intently.

'Emily, at least he didn't completely freak out about it.'

'I know Dave, but I'm still worried.'

'It's part of being human Emily, it's natural to worry. Like right now, you're worried about forcing a 16 year old and baby on him, when he doesn't want either. Am I right?' He asked, taking her silence as a yes, 'If he didn't want any of this he would have told you. I'm sure of it.'

'You're probably right Dave.'

'Of course I am. No stop worrying! It's not good for the baby.' Dave said sternly.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day and Derek was curled up on the couch with Emily. He was very proud of Emily today and how well she'd handled everything. He'd gotten a call from Garcia saying Em had, had a minor panic attack and that he should make sure she was alright. She had been fine and the day had gone well. She'd talked to everyone on the team and they all knew she was pregnant, except maybe Reid who seemed really clueless. Throughout the day he'd been thinking about baby names and there was one in particular he liked and wanted to share with Emily.

'What about Matisse?' He asked suddenly, startling Emily.

'Huh? What about Matisse?' She asked confused.

'For the baby. Why not Matisse? It's a pretty name.'

'A pretty name?' Emily snickered, 'Ok, sorry. You're right it is pretty but we don't know the baby's sex yet. It could be a boy.' Emily reasoned.

'Emily don't call her _it_! You'll offend our daughter.' Derek mock scolded.

'Derek, you can't be sure it's a girl. _If_ it's a boy I like the name Isaiah or maybe even Derek; DJ for short.'

'Sweetheart, we are having a girl, trust me.' Derek said, ignoring her comments about having a boy.

'Fine! If it's a girl, Matisse Desiree Morgan; after your sister.'

'Matisse Desiree Morgan. Perfect!' Derek said happily, pulling Emily into a chaste but passionate kiss.


	8. Discussions

**AN: Chapter 8 guys. SOrry for the long wait! Another 7 chapters left. R&R. Caramel. **

Electric Feel

Ch. 8.

'Monique is coming today isn't she?' Dr. Bridges asked a nervous Emily.

'Yeah, tonight at 8,' Emily stammered nervously fiddling with her hands.

'Emily, calm down. You're nervous, tell me why.'

'Well I've hardly been there for Monique. I mean I love her, of course, but I'm afraid that when she gets here…she'll think I've replaced her with the baby. Oh that doesn't make sense,' Emily rambled. Dr. Bridges knew Emily was nervous about other things as well and she knew that Emily needed to release her worries.

'Emily, whose idea was it for Monique to come live with you?'

'Ah, Monique's actually. She said she wanted to get to know me better,' Emily answered slightly relieved.

'Monique's. See Emily it isn't like you are forcing her over here. She wants to be with you, she wants to get to know you better. You haven't anything to worry about. And yet you are still worried about something.'

'God I hate therapists! I am worried about my relationship with Derek,' Emily muttered, looking away.

'Derek? Why are you worried about him? I thought everything was fine with him.'

'They were, they are! It's just I don't want him to feel like I'm pushing Monique onto him. Or forcing him into anything, I'm so confused,' Emily sighed, closing her eyes.

'I think I see what you mean, but I'm not the one you should be discussing this with Emily. I think this is a conversation for you and Derek.'

'I know, Dr. Bridges. I know.'

'Just talk to him. How is the pregnancy so far?'

'Just fine. I have an ultrasound on Wednesday. Derek is certain we are having a girl positive we are having a girl. We've even decided a name.'

'Really? And what will you call Baby Morgan?'

'Well, Matisse Morgan. Desiree as a middle name, after one of his sisters.'

'Matisse? That has to be the prettiest name I've heard in a long time,' Dr. Bridges complimented.

'Why thank you. You're the only person who knows the name. We decided not to tell the others til the baby was born.'

'Interesting. What if it's a boy? Do you have a name?'

'Yeah I was thinking, Isaiah or Caleb maybe even Derek Junior. But no, Derek is adamant it will be a girl.'

'Are you back at work yet?'

'Yes, I am. But I have another two or so months before I'm put on maternity leave.'

'And how are you handling being back at work?'

'I, uh…I had a little panic attack at work yesterday,' Emily replied, as Dr. Bridges told her to continue.

'Really? You haven't had a panic attack before. What was this about?' Dr. Bridges asked, making a note in her notebook.

'Well it was about Derek. I didn't…I was worried again,' Emily explained. Dr. Bridges nodded, knowing she had been having lots of self doubts lately and if she didn't stop worrying it could be potentially harmful for the baby.

'Oh look at the time Emily,' Dr. Bridges said, glancing at her watch, 'I'll see you on Tuesday then, if you're not away.'

'Of course, Dr.' Emily replied as she stood and headed for the door.

'I'll see you soon hopefully,' Dr. Bridges said as Emily left.


	9. Emily

**AN: Hey well here is chapter 9. I'm going to try and update uber fast now. Enjoy. R&R. Caramel. **

**Electric Feel**

As Emily walked from Dr. Bridges office she couldn't help the hand that dropped to rest on her stomach. She didn't know how she felt at the moment; she was happy and nervous and a whole other range of emotions she couldn't put a name to. After arriving at her car, Emily decided she didn't want to got straight home, she really needed some time to herself before she and Derek went to collect Monique from the airport. She drove around for almost half an hour before parking her car at a little park overlooking the Potomac River. Emily walked slowly through the park, watching as couple played with their young daughter. Sitting on a near by bench, she watched as the daughter ran from her parents giggling delightedly.

'_Sophia Renee! Get back here,'_ _the mother called in a mock harsh tone as her daughter giggled uncontrollably, the girl's father shaking his head at her antics._

Emily smiled as she watched the little family. Someday she hoped that could be her with her family, playing happily in the park and not having to worry about anything. Although she mused, just because they looked happy didn't mean they were; oh how she knew that so well.

Sitting watching the little family, Emily brought her hand up to her neck and held the oval locket that Derek had given to her on their one year anniversary. The picture inside was of the two hugging; Derek had his hand on her waist, the other intertwined with hers. Her free hand was thrown haphazardly around his neck pulling him closer, with her grinning wildly as her pressed a kiss to her cheek. She knew she wanted a future with Derek and she knew he wanted it too, so she really didn't understand why she felt so anxious. She thought it probably had something to do with the fact that he was meeting her 16 year old daughter. She didn't want him to feel trapped or obligated to stay with her, it really was the last thing she wanted. She knew deep down in her heart that, that wouldn't be the case because she knew Derek, loved her, but past failed relationships gave Emily doubts. However she knew this was different, she knew Derek was different.

As her hands rested on her just there baby bump she couldn't help the excitement that bubbled within her. Her beautiful 16 year old daughter was finally coming home for good; she had another gorgeous little girl on the way with her amazing boyfriend. She supposed she should be unconditionally happy but there was still an annoying little thought in the back of her mind. She was still getting used to being around men that weren't Derek or the team, something that was going along fine. Of course she was still a bit jumpy but it was hardly noticeable now. She'd been thinking about a certain topic recently but she wasn't really sure how to bring it up with Derek though. She'd been thinking about being _intimate_ with Derek again, she just wasn't sure how he'd react. She decided that she'd address the subject in a few days, letting Monique settle in first before she said anything.


	10. Derek

**AN: Hey well here is chapter 10. I have no idea why but lately this is all I've been writing. Hope you enjoy, only 5 chapters left. Oh and this was written to Killing Me Softly by Aretha Franklin and WHen A Girl Cries by Brandon Hines (so random I know!). R&R. Caramel.**

Electric Feel

Ch. 10

Derek sat uncomfortably on his lounge, his large dog Clooney flopped lazily on hid lap. He patted him lovingly considering that when he wasn't at the BAU on a case, he was at the condo with Emily. He had been thinking about that once the baby was born or maybe before that they'd have to move somewhere bigger, get a nice house in a DC suburb; one big enough for the four of them plus Clooney.

Just months ago he couldn't imagine a future with Emily, everything had been going downhill and it had absolutely broken his heart watching Emily go through something like that. When he'd found her bleeding in the bathroom he had been scared, terrified that he'd lose her. Once they'd gotten her to the hospital, he had just been downright angry at her, furious even. He'd never thought she'd try something like that but evidently she hadn't been thinking straight. He was so in love with her it physically hurt to see her in so much pain; physically and emotionally.

Things had gotten incredibly better when they had found out that Baby Morgan was actually his and not a product of _that_ case. Of course she had then proceeded to tell him of her 16 year old daughter that lived in France. Hearing that piece of news had really thrown him, and he wasn't sure how to react. Even with another daughter it hadn't messed with his love for her. He knew she had doubted him for a little while, not knowing how he really felt. In fact, for a while he hadn't even known how he felt. After a couple of weeks though he'd been excited about Emily's daughter wanting to live with them; it was like adding to the family.

He sighed, pushing Clooney from his lap, feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket. Retrieving it from its encasement, he glanced at the picture dancing across the screen. It was a picture of Emily, taken after their one year anniversary. It was a Saturday morning and the sunlight had filtered in through the window, casting rays across the bed and Emily. She was wrapped in a sheet, although it barely covered the essentials, her hair was splayed out around her creating a halo-esque type image, with a small smile on her lips, she looked like an angel. He'd quickly snapped a photo, knowing he might not see her so peaceful again. When she had seen the photo, she had demanded he delete it or at least take if off as his contact photo for her; her excuse was she didn't want him to get caught with a photo of her like that on his phone by Hotch.

He smiled, answering the phone with thoughts of a happier, simpler time.

'Hey babe,' he said by way of greeting.

'Hey, it's me Em. Where are you?

'My house. I'm feeding Clooney.'

'OK, well Monique lands at Dulles in half an hour, so I'll meet you here soon and then we can go from here?' Emily asked.

'You, I'll see you soon sweetheart,' Derek replied, standing from the couch.

'Bye, love you,' she replied, before hanging up.

Derek smiled nervously. He was excited but way more nervous; he really wanted Monique to like him and that they would get along, much more for Emily's sake then his.


	11. Monique

Electric Feel

CH. 11.

Emily and Derek waited impatiently at Dulles international airport, in the arrivals terminal. It was 9:30, Monique's plane landed at 8; she should have been through customs by now but the couple hadn't seen her. Derek sensing Emily was starting to get worried tried to keep her calm.

'Derek, why hasn't she come out yet? She should have passed through customs by now,' she said, looking around at the others departing from behind the frosted automatic doors.

'I don't know, I'm sure it's not…' but never finished as a small brunette blur crashed into Emily.

'Mama! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir! Oh, je vous aime. Comment vas-tu?' Monique squealed, hugging Emily fiercely. Emily quickly answered, not realising she had reverted back to French.

'Oh Monique! Je suis si content que vous décidez de venir aux Etats-Unis. I've missed you. Je suis grande maintenant que tu ed la,' Emily explained as she looked over her daughter. Monique was tall, 5 foot 8; her hair dark brown almost black hair was cut in a stylish bob. She was wearing dark purple skinny jeans, boots and a quarter sleeved white shirt with a gray vest over it. She was slender with curves in all the right places and Emily couldn't help but think she looked more like a 21 year old then a 16 year old. Mother and daughter were so wrapped up in each other they forgot about Derek until he cleared his throat, an attempt to get their attention.

'Ahem,' he coughed, 'I'm feeling slightly left out here, I don't know French,' Derek complained jokingly. Emily turned to him, completely forgetting that he was there but before she got the chance to introduce them, Monique looked at him quizzically and asked.

'Mama ¿Quién es ese? ¿Esta con usted?' Monique asked, switching from French to Spanish which thoroughly confused Derek even more.

'Well Monique, this is Derek, my boyfriend,' Emily explained as she watched her daughter's face go from surprised to confused to an expression she couldn't read. Monique looked between her mother and Derek suspiciously, her mother had never mentioned that she was seeing someone and Monique felt slightly betrayed.

'Hello De-rik,' she said, deliberately butchering his name. Derek evidently hadn't realised she deliberately said his name wrong and stuck his hand out to shake.

'Hey Monique, I've heard so much about you and I'm glad to finally meet you,' he said, dropping his hand back to his side when Monique didn't shake it. Monique looked at him sceptically, trying to figure out what her mother possibly saw in him.

'Well, lets get your bags, Monique and then we'll take you back to our house,' Emily said, grasping Derek's hand and ushering Monique along. Monique saw their intertwined hands and how in love they looked and decided she could stand the man if he made her mother happy.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Well it's short but chapter 12 should be up shortly. Only 4 more chapters left. Enjoy and the translations are at the bottom. R&R. Caramel.**

**The French: **

**'Mama! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir! Oh, je vous aime. Comment vas-tu?'**

**Mama! I'm so happy to see you! Oh I love you. How are you?**

**'Oh Monique! Je suis si content que vous décidez de venir aux Etats-Unis. I've missed you. Je suis grande maintenant que tu ed la,'**

**Oh Monique! I'm so glad you decided to some to the US. I've, missed you. I'm great now that you're here.**

**The Spanish: **

**Mama ¿Quién es ese? ¿Esta con usted?**

**Mama who is that? Is he with you?**


	12. About The Baby

Electric Feel

Ch. 12

As they pulled up in front of a small two storey house on the outskirts of DC, Monique looked around confused. She had thought her mother lived in the centre of the city in a condo, not some white picket fence area. Stepping out of the car, she looked to her mother questioningly but her mother smiled brightly at her, gesturing her to go inside.

'Mama, I thought you lived near the centre of DC?' Monique asked, as she, Derek and Emily headed into the house. Emily only smiled as she gestured Monique into the house she was now sharing with Derek.

'Well I was but uh…well there's something we need to tell you,' Emily said nervously, as they all took a seat in the lounge room. Monique watched her mother carefully looking between her and Derek before finally coming to a conclusion, they were either engaged or her mother was pregnant. She personally hoped for the latter, she'd always wanted a little brother or sister.

'Are you pregnant?' Monique asked. Both Emily and Derek were shocked that she'd figured it out so easily but shock was replaced with happiness that Monique hadn't sounded angry or betrayed.

'Yes,' Emily answered giddily as she hugged Monique.

'Oh Mama, I am so happy! I will finally have a little brother or sister,' she gushed smiling brightly just like her mother. Then it clicked, 'Oh! Is it a boy or girl?' She asked. Emily smiled; she couldn't believe Monique was actually happy for her.

'It's a girl and we've already got a named picked out,' Emily told her eldest daughter. Monique smiled as she thought about all the things she could teach her little sister.

'What is her name? I don't want to be calling her baby til she is born,' Monique asked. She watched as Emily and Derek looked at each other carefully.

'Well,' Emily began, 'We weren't going to tell anyone til the baby was born but I think we can make an exception. Her name is Matisse.'

'Oh mama! That is a gorgeous name! I won't tell a soul,' Monique promised as she realised she was the first to know Matisse's name before anybody else.

'Well that's good because our team, our friends, want to meet you and we don't want them to know. We were thinking of having a barbeque on Saturday, if that's alright with you?' Emily asked, realising meeting everybody might be a bit overwhelming for Monique.

'Mama, of course I don't mind. I have heard so much about these people it is about time I get to meet them,' Monique said as she went and hugged both Emily and Derek. Whispering in Derek's ear she said, 'I am sorry about earlier. I was a little frosty but I just want my mama to be happy and she is obviously happy with you,' she said pulling away and smiling a bright smile exactly the same as Emily's at him. Derek looked at mother and daughter knew if their daughter turned out anything like her mother and older sister, he was in for trouble.

* * *

**AN: Well Here is chapter 12. Only 3 more to go and then I'm done. I'm hoping to get them posed in the next couple of days. R&R. .**


	13. Happily Ever After

**Electric Feel**

CH. 13

Emily sighed, the whole team would be coming over today to meet Monique but she just wasn't sure if Monique was ready to meet everyone yet. When she'd voiced her concerns to Derek, he had said he would talk to Garcia, considering she was the main driving force behind wanting to meet Monique. Unfortunately Garcia hadn't been able to be persuaded and they team were to be there in 5 minutes.

Hearing the first ring of the doorbell, Emily made her way out of the kitchen to answer the door when Monique bounded to the door and yanked it open. She watched from the doorway as Garcia and Kevin were greeted by her daughter.

'Hello, would you like to come in?' Monique greeted. Garcia beamed pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

'Oh my God! She is a mini-Emily!' Garcia squealed, causing Monique, Kevin and Emily to wince.

'Penelope! She can't breath,' Emily warned making Garcia promptly let go of her.

'Oh Monique I'm so sorry! I'm Penelope by the way,' She said then gesturing to Kevin, 'and this is my boyfriend Kevin Lynch.'

Monique greeted the pair and then just as the group were about to head out to the deck the doorbell rang again. This time Emily opened the door and was greeted by the sight of JJ, Will and baby Henry. Behind them she saw Reid who looked at little bit uncomfortable.

'JJ!' She exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. Then turning to Will and Henry she said, 'Hey Will, come on in. Can I hold Henry?' She asked. Will nodded and handed the little boy over. As Emily cooed and bounced the little boy in her arms she gestured for Reid to come in as well.

'Uh…hey Emily,' Reid greeted awkwardly. It was weird to see Emily, pregnant and walking around in jeans and a t-shirt; he was so used to seeing her in a professional capacity that he didn't know what to do with himself seeing her like this. Emily noticing Reid's awkward behaviour smiled brightly before replying, 'Reid it's ok! I'm not gonna bite,' she joked, hoping it would rid him of his awkwardness, it worked and Reid smiled brightly before following the group out to the backyard.

*****

By the end of the afternoon the whole team had met Monique and although it had been awkward at first they had soon come to accept her. It was later that night when everybody had left and Monique was up in her room that Derek and Emily lay chatting in bed.

'You know,' Derek started, 'I couldn't ask for a better family. I can't wait for our little girl to be born and as much as I was worried about meeting Monique everything turned out fine. This year has been hard but we've pulled through fine,' Derek said. Emily looked up confused, where exactly was Derek going with this?

'You're right. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend and I finally have my daughter back, with another on the way. I love you so much Derek.'

'I love you too Emily, and even after everything that's happened this past year I realise how much you mean to me. When that UnSub had you, I was a mess. I didn't know what I was going to do if I lost you. The getting you back only to have almost lost you again, that was too much Emily. I don't know how I would have handled it you'd died that morning, I never told you but I was seriously scared I would never get to see you smile, or hear you laugh again,' Derek confessed, holding her tighter to him.

'Oh Derek I'm so sorry I put you through all that. I know what I do was utterly stupid, I don't what came over me then either but I realised, later when I was in the hospital that doing that to myself would mean I'd never get to see you again and that _scared_ me, it scared me so much. But I'm better now Derek, I'm a lot better and now that I have you and Monique is back I feel like everything is going to be alright again. I just wish none of this had to happen the way it did but I can't honestly say that I wouldn't make the same mistakes if we were to do it again,' Emily confessed, tears pricking her eyes.

'Emily I know, this year been hard but it's over now. I want you to know I love you no matter what and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss marry me?' Derek asked nervously. Emily looked up at him surprised, tears blurring her vision as she nodded her head.

'Of course Derek. I wouldn't want anyone else by my side. I love you and I love our happy little family together.'

* * *

**AN: Well FINALLY it's finished! I had planned 2 more chapters but I thought, why drag it out when i could finish it in this one? I am glad to have this weight off of my chest! I am finally free to write my other Criminal Minds fics. I want to thakn every one who has reviewed, alerted, subscribed this story. It means a lot considering this was my first Criminal Minds fic. THANK YOU FOR THE PAST YEAR! R&R one last time please! . :)**


End file.
